Regret
by Rikiya Winter
Summary: —karena mana mungkin Kusanagi menyesalinya bahkan meski ia lah satu-satunya yang tertinggal di belakang.


REGRET

.

.

K © GoRA & GoHands

Regret © Rikiya Winter

Warning : OOC (maybe?), Character Study

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfik ini.

Dipersembahkan untuk patner collab saya tiga tahun lalu. Ini hutang saya tiga tahun lalu lunas, ya. /oi

.

.

.

.

Sebagai dua orang anggota _Red Clan_ yang paling senior—baik dari segi usia atau lama waktu bergabung, Totsuka dan Kusanagi sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum _semua ini_ dimulai—bahkan sebelum Mikoto menjadi _Red King_ dan _Red Clan_ sendiri belum terbentuk…

"Aku heran jika King menyesalinya…" ujar Totsuka pelan. Hari sudah lewat larut malam, dan di bar HOMRA hanya ada ia dan Kusanagi. Mikoto sebenarnya juga ada, namun pemuda itu tertidur di lantai atas tanpa peduli.

"Menyesali apa?"

"Menjadi Raja."

Jawaban itu sontak membuat Kusanagi menghela nafas.

"Tidak percakapan ini lagi, Totsuka." sahut Kusanagi lelah sembari menuangkan segelas kecil bir untuk dirinya. Ini memang baru kali kedua mereka membicarakan hal ini—yang pertama adalah malam setelah kematian ayah angkat Totsuka—namun topik ini jelas bukan hal menarik untuk dibahas.

"Bahkan jika Mikoto menyesalinya, itu juga tidak akan membuat apapun berubah." gumamnya, menyesap rasa pahit bir di sela lidahnya. Itu adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan. Bagaimanapun…

Totsuka tersenyum samar.

"…Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Namun bagaimana denganmu, Kusanagi-san?"

Pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada lirih tapi penuh ketulusan.

Kusanagi tidak pernah menjawabnya, kedua mata di balik kacamata menatap dalam-dalam sang pemuda yang lebih muda.

(Ia hanya bisa mengingat, malam di mana ia terbangun dengan peluh membasahi setelah melihat _mimpi buruk_ yang sama. _Totsuka. Mikoto. Pedang Damocles yang perlahan jatuh._ )

.

.

Ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya.

Katakan bahwa ia memang sedikit iri pada kenyataan bahwa Mikoto bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi memburu pembunuh Totsuka. Namun ia juga sadar bahwa tanpa _rantai yang bisa memadamkan apinya_ , Mikoto juga akan _self-destruct_ dengan sendirinya cepat atau lambat.

Setelah kematian Totsuka, kondisi Mikoto sangat tidak stabil. Kekuatannya benar-benar hampir mencapai batas. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Pedang Damocles-nya jatuh. Namun sebelum itu, pemuda yang dua tahun juniornya itu ingin menghabisi _Colorless King_ yang telah membunuh Totsuka. Untuk mengulur waktu sampai ia menemukan _Colorless King_ , sang _Red King_ bahkan sampai rela membiarkan dirinya ditangkap rivalnya sendiri. Jika ini terus dilanjutkan, Mikoto akan mati. Mati tepat setelah ia membunuh pembunuh Totsuka.

Tentu saja, baik Kusanagi ataupun Mikoto sendiri juga tahu bahwa yang sudah mati tidak akan hidup lagi. Balas dendam hanya menambah kesedihan-kesedihan yang lain. Hanya saja, mereka tak bisa membiarkan orang yang telah merenggut kehidupan Totsuka untuk lolos begitu saja.

"Tahun-tahun yang kita lalui bersama—tidak buruk juga."

Ini mungkin pertemuan terakhir mereka. Sebelum Mikoto membunuh _Colorless King_. Sebelum kekuatan Raja membunuh Mikoto. Sebelum Munakata Reishi melakukan tugasnya dengan membunuh Mikoto sebelum kekuatannya yang membunuhnya. Sebelum _mimpi buruk_ Kusanagi menjadi kenyataan…

Sebelum segalanya berakhir, Kusanagi ingin mengatakannya walau sekali saja.

"—Kau adalah Raja terbaik yang bisa kami dapatkan."

 _Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan. Kau dan Tatara._

Kata-kata itu tercekat di ujung lidah tanpa pernah diucapkan.

Sang bartender tersenyum—karena _hanya_ itu yang _boleh_ ia lakukan.

Mikoto menatapnya datar.

.

.

"Mikoto—!"

Anna berteriak seraya Pedang Damocles warna merah yang tadinya jatuh kini menghilang. Di langit sana, hanya tersisa simbol sang Blue King saja. Kusanagi memegangi gadis itu yang mulai menangis dengan tangan menggapai.

' _Aku tidak menyesal,'_ batin Kusanagi, memandang ke langit bersama semua anggota HOMRA. Tatto Red Klan di tubuh mereka terbang ke langit sana.

—karena mana mungkin Kusanagi menyesalinya bahkan meski ia lah satu-satunya yang tertinggal di belakang.


End file.
